Alliance
by Freelance360
Summary: 3 weeks has passed since being switched to the villians team and one night having trouble sleeping Courtney takes a stroll on the beach and gets more than she Bargained for.! Duncney Oneshot Fanfic. Sorry I'm not too good on summaries but I hope you still read though.


**A/N: Wassup everyone I felt like doing a Duncey fanfic since I do like their pairing. I don't like that potential scott/Courtney pairing though. But since it looks like its possible of happening I just thought of making a way for Duncney to still happen even if Scott and Courtney did get together. ****NOTE: This is my first Duncney fanfic so they could be OOC a bit. ****Anways on with the fanfic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! WELL EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT THOUGH. **

_Duncan and Courtney has swapped teams 3 weeks ago and the heroic hamster won the last challenge. Corutney was close to being eliminated and right now she can't go to sleep. It's now 2 o'clock in the morning and Courtney is at the beach sitting on the sand and reflecting._

"Man why did Chris Mclame have to switch me onto the villains team?" questions Courtney "I really don't feel like being with those ruffians especially Gwen! Hmmm well all of them- "

"Except for Alejandro right?" says Someone from the distance who walks towards Courtney

"What are you doing here?" snaps Courtney "You know I don't want you around me Duncan!"

"Same thing you're doing princess" replies Duncan "Just taking a late night stroll on the beach and thinking"

"Oh and what kind of thinking are you doing Neanderthal?" asks Courtney giving Duncan her famous cold glare

"Oh nothing much just finding ways to get my princess back is all" smiles Duncan who sits down next to Courtney

"Oh please don't even start Duncan" says a detested Courtney "I have no time for your little bullshit compliments"

"Oooo Feisty aren't we" says Duncan with a sly grin as he scoots over closer to Courtney "I like that in a chick"

Courtney then blushes at his remark and tries to sound tough when she says "I bet you say that to every girl"

"No only to the girl I love" says Duncan who cups Courtney's chin

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" snaps a slightly blushing Courtney who slaps Duncan's hand away "You have Gwen !"

"Nope me and her are finished" frowns Duncan "Shes going back to Trent"

"Oh so now you're crawling back to me for forgiveness huh?" asks Courtney with a mischievous smile "Well I'm sorry to break it to you but Courtney stopped caring about you a long time ago"

"If so then why do you still keep that skull I carved for you in your pocket?" asks Duncan

"We-Well its good luck" says Courtney

"So I guess that DxC engraving is luck huh?" asks Duncan

Courtney blushes and says "Oh that I forgot all about that"

"Oh really?" asks Duncan who puts his face close to Courtney's

"Really" smiles Courtney

_At that moment Duncan kisses a unexpected Courtney. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds and Courtney at first doesn't reject the kiss for a moment but then she pushes Duncan off of her and she gets up from the sand._

"Where are you going princess?" asks Duncan

Courtney turns around and says while nearly in tears "A...way from you!"

Duncans badboy demeanor drops when he says "Princess are you-"

Courtney then dashes off from the scene. Courtney runs into the confessional and because its so early in the morning the camera is turned off. So runs inside and is sobbing

"Why?! Why?!" sobs Courtney "Right when I thought I was over him this has to happen!"

_Then suddenly theres a knock on the door and a male voice could be heard_

"Hey Princess let me in" says Duncan "Lets talk about this"

"Please leave me alone Duncan!" says a distraught Courtney "I don't want to hear you or see you right now!"

"Ok then that only leaves me with one option" says Duncan

_After Duncan makes that last statement its quiet for about 20 seconds and all of a sudden the Confessional door is unlocked opened and with that enters Duncan._

"Look Princess I just wanna-" says Duncan

"Get out!" snaps Courtney who interrupts Duncan "I don't want to talk"

"I'm sorry but I do" says Duncan who closes and Locks the Confessional door

"Wha-what are you doing?!" asks a now scared Courtney who now has her back against the wall.

"I'm not gonna lose you again" says Duncan who now has Courtney pinned against the wall "I messed up when I left you for Gwen and believe it or not I still loved you even when I was with her"

"You liar!" shouts Courtney who is struggling to get out of Duncans grip "If you loved me then why did you leave me?!"

"You kept on driving me crazy with all those ridiculous rules" answers "I want to love the Princess who helped me bag those pb&j sandwiches not the dictator Princess"

Courtney calms down a little bit but still in tears says "Well I'm sorry but that Courtney is here to stay and she doesn't want you around"

"Oh I see then" says Duncan who looks deep into Courtney's black onyx eyes

"What are you talking about Dunca-" says an interrupted Courtney who is then kissed by Duncan again.

_Duncan forces his tongue into Courtney's mouth to taste her. At first Courtney was trying to push Duncan off of her but moments later she conceded and wrapped her arms around him and she herself started tongue wrestling with the delinquent_

Courtney was thinking to herself *I can't stop myself anymore whether I like it or not I need him*

_Minutes passed before they break their kiss. They were breathing heavily from all the kissing still wrapped in each others arms._

Duncan looks at Courtney with a serious face and says "Courtney I don't say this much but I love you and I want you back"

_Courtney was so shocked to see how serious Duncan and that he actually called her by her real name that it left her speechless_

"Look I know I can be a asshole but just give me another chance Courtney" says Duncan

"I...I….I" says a speechless Courtney "I'm sorry Duncan but its too late for that to happen now"

"W-why is it too late?!" asks Duncan "Why is too late to take me back?!"

"I'm dating Scott now thats why" says Courtney who puts her head down

_Duncan's whole world came crashing down when he heard those words come from Courtney's mouth but instead of getting heart broken and emotional he smiles at the thought of something._

"Then how about we just be creep around then?" asks Duncan with a mischievous smile

"What?!" says Courtney who then pushes Duncan away from her and rushes out of the confessional "I can't do that! I won't stoop to your level Duncan"

"You're not too far from stooping to my level though" says Duncan who then walks out of the confessional

"Why you say that?" asks slightly irritated Courtney

"Well you say you have a boyfriend and you're over your ex boyfriend but you still carry around your ex boyfriend's handmade gift, you're with your ex boyfriend right now instead of with your boyfriend, and matter of fact you just got finished tongue wrestling….with guess who? Your ex boyfriend! I can pretty much say you are in the act of cheating Courtney"

"You forced kissed me!" shouts Courtney

"Yeah but you didn't resist me though" says Duncan with a sly grin "Admit it Courtney you miss me just as much as I miss you. I could tell by much you was into that kiss just now"

"No…..I don't" says Courtney "I can be better off without you"

"Remember Courtney C.I.T.'s aren't suppose to lie" smiles Duncan

"Ok!" says Courtney "I miss you and I still love you but I won't cheat on Scott to be with you he doesn't deserve that"

"Oh and you think he really likes you?!" asks Duncan "Look that Dawn chick that he got eliminated last season is who he loves he's just gonna use you until has no need for you anymore!"

"I know that I'm not an idiot!" says Courtney "But I rather go be with someone who will use me than be with someone who will cheat on me"

_With that last remark Duncan was about to call it quits_

"But!" says Courtney with a lustful smile as she approaches Duncan "I'm always up to forming an alliance"

With that Duncan smiles and says "How about we go to my room and discuss about the details of our alliance"

"Gladly" smiles Courtney who thens links arms with Duncan "Also brace yourself my negotiations could take us all night"

"I hope it does" smiles Duncan as he and Courtney walk off to the mansion

**A/N: What do you guys think for it being my first Duncney fanfic. Anyways thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


End file.
